A number of current disk arrays may be capable of handling heterogeneous drive types across drive enclosures that are attached to back-end controller channels in order to provide volumes and volume groups made up of disk volume groups. In addition, current storage system controllers provide the capability to create volumes and volume groups by combining one or more drives depending on the required RAID level. However, with current systems, disk I/O (input/output) performance may be limited by factors such as: number of drives in the volume group; RAID level; number of volumes within the volume group; and size of volumes and volume groups.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a meta-disk aggregation model for storage controllers which addresses the above-referenced problems and limitations of the current solutions by promoting improved disk I/O throughput and by further promoting increased system storage density.